Words of a crazy man
by Glitnir-Gebo
Summary: Malik lives a fairly ordinary life. That is, until he starts to hear a taunting voice. Will Malik be rid of this voice, or will it be rid of him…
1. The beginning

**'Words of a crazy man'**

By GlitnirGebo

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The beginning**

'_My passion and desire_

_Is like no other._

While they long for love 

_And life,_

_I do not_

_I can not._

_How do they like such things?_

_My love is strong._

_And my love is?_

_It is a death..._

_Murder.'_

I shake the voice from my head as I snap out of my daydream. What had I been doing? That's right! I had been eating my dinner. I look down at the table to see an empty plate. Odd. I guess I must have somehow finished eating while I off deep in my mind. Either that or I have an invisible rodent problem...

Invisible rats! HA! Snap out of it! I get up and dump my plate in the sink. I wonder what's on 't there anything good on anymore? Oh well, I guess I'll just go to sleep.

I don't even bother going to my room, I just fall asleep on the couch. There's no one else here so I don't see any reason not to laze around like this. I don't even know why I bother tidying up sometimes. _Oh, well..._ I think as I yawn. I never noticed how tired I really was.

'_That's right...go to sleep...'_

I bolt straight as I hear the voice and look around. Strange. I must have been imagining things. I lay back down...I'm all alone in my bedroom.

'_Yes, that's right! You're all alone...'_

Wait a minute! My bedroom! This isn't where I fell asleep! I sit up again. I'm not even wearing the same clothes I fell asleep in! I'm wearing Pajama's! I don't wear Pajama's! I sleep where and in what I fall in! If this is some joke...!

'_Hush! Go back to sleep...'_

My eyelids start to get heavy again. _Maybe I should put a lock on my door..._I think as sleep claims me again.

_-I look around the corner of a building. I am following someone, but I must not let him know...so I keep well hidden. I creep forward to the corner of another building so I don't loose sight of my victim. He stops walking just down the path, so I creep forward to get closer. It would be hard to complete my task at such a far distance. I creep even closer, this time pulling my dagger out. I am now standing just behind the man. I hear something rustle behind me. Unfortunately so does the man I'm tracking. He turns around...just to find the path empty. He turns back around and starts to move down the path again, this time at a faster pace. I wipe the sweat off of my brow. Although not from heat, Egypt can get pretty cold at night, but because I was almost spotted. But I'm not going to let that stop me! I look around the corner. He is almost at the end of the pathway. Little does he know, that is not the only path he's traveling that is about to end. His life is about to fall off the end of its path, with a little help of my dagger of course...I stop hiding behind corners, instead I walk out onto the path, staying into the shadow. My pace is slightly faster then the mans so I can catch up to him. I raise my dagger. I am only a step away from his back when he turns around. That doesn't stop me. I bring my dagger down and...-_

I open my eyes and rub the back of my head where it hit the floor. I had fallen out of bed. The sunlight shines into my room through my open window. Why the hell are the curtains open?! _That's it! I've had enough!_ I decide not to go outside today. I have no reason to anyway. I get up and slam my window closed.

_'Well, we are a little bit grumpy today aren't we?'_

Ok, I know that voice can't have come from outside, I just shut the only window in the room...That means that the idiot who is trying to play jokes on me must be inside somewhere...but where?

_'Closer then you think...'_

They do sound close. I look around my room as if I'm playing hide-and-go-seek with a friend. _These games they're playing are getting childish_...I think to myself.

_'Childish! I'm offended! No child could come up with a plan as brilliant as mine!'_

How the hell did they know what I was thinking? 'What plan?' I ask the air. 'Show yourself!' I'm finally fed up with this joke. I'm not going to let whoever it is get away with this!

_'Now, now! If I told you my plan that would be cheating! And as for not letting me get away with this...what are you going to do? Stab me?'_

My dream! How the hell did they know about that?! And if I didn't know better I'd swear that voice was just in my head...

_'He finally found me! At last!'_

'I'm not crazy!' I yell at the air. 'So you can't be just a disembodied voice in my head!'

_'You are right. You are not crazy. I believe the correct term is 'insane', and you are also right about me not being just a voice in your head...'_

I sigh, thankful that they've finally admitted that they're a real person.

'_I'm throughout your whole body, you are me, I am you...and if you are not 'insane' then how come you are talking to the air?...'_

I hear the insult in the voice. 'NO!' I scream and run out of the room. I search the whole house, looking for the source of the voice. I spend all day opening and closing cupboards, moving and re-arranging the little furniture I have, all the while the voice continues it's taunting...

'_Poor little Malik,_

_Had a problem voice._

_Poor little Malik,_

_Didn't have a choice...'_

The voice continued its song...

'_Poor little Malik,_

_He didn't want to eat._

_Poor little Malik,_

_This voice had him beat...'_

I just tried to ignore it. The voice cackled at me...It mocked me...

_'I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy! Hee, Hee, Hee! You are crazy my poor little Malik!'_

'No I'm not!' I once again find myself screaming at the air...

_'No I'm not! No I'm not!'_

'Stop that! I've had enough of this! Show yourself now!' I don't think I can take much more of this...

'_Stop that! Poor little Malik...you really are insane...'_

'No I'm not! And do you say that I'm talking to the air because I'm not! I'm talking to you, you bastard!' My patience for this intruder of my mind has run out.

'_I know you are not talking to the air...you are talking to yourself. You said so yourself. You said you were talking to me, remember? I am you_...you are me...'

'Stop saying that!'

_'It's true, you know it is...remember that 'dream'? It was actually a memory. My memory, your memory...'_

They know about the dream...that's impossible! Maybe I am going crazy... I slowly walk back to my bedroom and sit down on my bed.

_'That's right...you are insane... Now sleep...'_

I slowly lay down. My eyes are once again getting heavy. I fall into a deep sleep...but not deep enough to stop the dream...

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapters like this are the result of me being left on my own. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.


	2. Going insane

**'Words of a crazy man'**

By GlitnirGebo

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Going insane**

I raise my dagger and watch the man fall to the floor. I find it is so easy to take a life, sometimes I wish my victims would put up more of a fight. I wipe the blood from my dagger onto the mans clothes. No, I take that back. The easier they die, the more people I will have time to kill. I turn away from the body laying in the dirt. I wander through the streets. I let my feet guide me. I keep walking until I reach a river, the Nile. I look down at my reflection in the ripples...

_'Wakey wakey...'_

I ignore the voice. I still have the reflection in the river imprinted in my mind... My own face. I now know the voice has been telling the truth...we must be the same person, how else could we have the same face...? NO! It can't be true!

_'Cheer up my poor little Malik, I'm not that bad...'_

I run to the corner of my room and curl myself into a ball. I wrap my arms around my knees and start to rock back and forth... 'I'm a murderer...' Hang on a minute...Murderer? What does that word remind me of? My thoughts start to drift again.

'_Death. Murder. Pain.'_

These words echo in my head as I loose consciousness...

_-I look down the riverbank and spot my next victim. I can tell he's nervous about something by the way he's walking. I look back at the river for a moment, gazing at my reflection. A smirk appears on my face. I turn away from the water and head down the riverbank. The man and I shall meet before Ra starts his journey across the heavens...and one of us will fall...-_

I rub my eyes. I look onto the full-length mirror that I'm sitting before, and see a reflection. Once again the face I see is the voices, my own. But this face doesn't hold the mad expression that it did in the river. It seems to have an almost friendly appearance. And like I said, I'm sitting in front of the mirror, but this figure is standing.

_'Welcome back my poor little Malik...'_

I ignore the voice and leave the room. I'm in no mood for the voices games today. I make my way to the kitchen and splash water on my face. I look out the window. It's morning again. Time sure does fly when you're going crazy.

_'Insane, Malik... Going insane...'_

I continue to ignore the voice. Crazy or insane, I'm still in a bad mood. I open the fridge and pull out a snack to eat. I slam the fridge door shut and flop down on the lounge in front of the TV. I turn the TV on to try and find something to distract myself from the voice.

_'That's not going to work, my poor little Malik, and you know that...'_

I flick through the channels for a while before stopping on The Jerry Springer Show. That's sure to distract me. I watch these people moving across the screen for a while, not really paying attention to what's going on, until I realise the title of today's show... 'Voices in the head, or a guilty conscious'... Somehow I've got both.

I turn the TV off and throw down the remote. So much for a distraction. I sit and stare at the blank screen for a moment and listen to the silence. _It's so quiet... _I think to myself, until I realise why... The voice is gone...

I sit and listen, searching for any sign on the voice... Silence...

I start to realize how lonely I am. I've got no one to talk to, nothing to do... No voices...

_'Don't worry my poor little Malik, I'm still here...'_

I jump at the sound of the voice, not sure wether I to be happy the voice came back or not...

_'Cheer up my poor little Malik, I'm not finished with you yet...'_

Once again my eyelids start to drop and I feel very tired, but I fight it. I open my eyes as wide as they can go and take another bite out of my salami stick...wait a minute! Salami stick! I rush out to the kitchen and take a big gulp of water from the tap to try to rid my mouth of the spicy salami that was currently burning my tongue...

_'Silly Malik... You should watch what you eat...'_

'Bastard! You could have warned me!' I scream at the empty room.

_'That's not very nice! What have you done that would make me want to warn you of something like that?...'_

I throw the salami stick into the bin and walk back down the hall into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me, hoping the voice would finally understand how angry I was.

_'I understand...why don't you sleep some of this anger off?...'_

_This voice really wants me to go to sleep... _I think as I sleep tries to claim me once again... This time I don't fight it...

_-I start to run down the riverbank as Ra starts his journey. Somehow I know this man won't be as easy to kill as the last... I quicken my pace as to keep sight of my target. He must die... The man turns a corner and for a moment or two I loose sight of him. Ah, the thrill of the hunt...I catch sight of my victim again. I will have my way.-_

I lay starring at the ceiling. I don't even bother trying to escape from the voice.

_'Are you finally willing to accept that I'm part of you Malik?'_

I ignore the voice and continue to stare at the ceiling.

_'Or am I going to have to show you more reminders of what you have done?'_

'I didn't do that.' I say, shaking my head at the ceiling. 'I'm not a murderer.' My voice shows no expression. I wish the voice away.

_'That wish may have worked if you had one of those genie things...but you don't. I guess you're stuck with me...'_

'Please...' I beg the voice. 'Leave me in peace...'

_'But my poor little Malik...don't you want to have some fun?'_

I continue to shake my head at the ceiling. 'I just want to be left alone...' I close my eyes. I imagine what it was like four days ago...the day before I first heard the voice. At least, I think it was four days ago. I can't even remember what day it is.

_'I believe that it is a Friday...'_

Hum...Friday. But wait! Doesn't that mean that...?!

_'Yes Malik...it's Friday the thirteenth...'_

* * *

Author's Notes: This is going to be a very short story. Maybe only another chapter or two. Please review. And thanks for the Salami thing Millennium!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Seto'swhiterose88: Isis gets a very brief mention at the end. I don't really like her character.

BLAZE199: Insane...not crazy...

Millennium: There you go. It's posted...


	3. The end

**'Words of a crazy man'**

By GlitnirGebo

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The end**

Great... I think to myself. What are the odds of this?

_'Very slim, I should think...'_

'I wasn't talking to you.' I lay on the floor of my room, having not moved since I awoke.

_'Yes you were...'_

I shake my head. 'Whatever.' I'm not even listening to the voice anymore.

_'Cheer up my poor little Malik, I just want top be friends.'_

'Yeah right!' I snort. I feel the voice's glare.

_'Don't believe me? Then let's go play, I'll show you how friendly I can really be.'_

I shake my head again. 'I'm staying right here.' I say.

_'Oh, does my poor little Malik wish to go back to sleep?'_

I bolt into a sitting position. 'No, I'll be fine!'

_'Oh, someone's getting a bit cranky. Sounds like nap time to me...'_

_-I run straight at the man, not bothering to stay in the shadows this time. My feet make no sound against the ground. Before the man even has time to realise what is happening, his life is sucked away.-_

'Ahhh!' I scream and run into the bathroom.

_'What's wrong my poor little Malik, aren't you having fun?'_

I turn the shower taps on all the way, hoping to block out the voice.

_'That's not very nice...'_

I do the same with the bath taps and the sink.

_'If you don't want to see me when I'm angry Malik, I would stop this stupid behaviour.'_

'No!' I scream, 'Please, just leave me alone!'

_'I'm afraid I can't do that, my poor little Malik...'_

'Liar! You brought yourself here, so you can leave just as easily! Just go away!'

_'That was a bad idea, Malik. Now I don't feel like being so nice to you.'_

I suddenly realise the stupidity of my actions. 'W-what are y-you going to do?' I quietly stutter, knowing the voice will hear me over the noise of all the water.

_'I shall remind you...'_

'Re-remind me of w-what?'

_'Your past... Our times shall intertwine, and you can't do a damn thing about it...'_

I don't understand what the voice means, but I know it's means something bad is about to happen.

_'Remember your past...'_

'M-my p-p-past?'

_'Yes, your past, my past...our future...'_

I suddenly feel like my mind is suffocating. The pain is overwhelming.

'_My passion and desire_

_Is like no other.'_

Those words...they sound so familiar...

'While they long for love 

_And life,_

_I do not'_

Where are these words this voice says from? I must remember!

'_I can not.'_

I've heard them before...

'_How do they like such things?_

_My love is strong.'_

I continue to rock back and forth, holding my head as the pain increases, pushing me past breaking point.

'_And my love is?_

_It is a death...'_

Suddenly the pain is no more...

'_Murder.'_

_- - - - -_

'He's gone...' The ambulance pulled away from the house.

'Did he have any family we can contact?' The man from homicide turned to the police officer standing next to him.

'Yes, Sir. He has, or at least had, a sister who lives in Egypt.'

'Please inform her of her brothers demise. It looks like we have a murder investigation on our hands.' He said, starring at the pool of blood on the bathroom floor.

- - - - -

Isis's POV:

I bolt up in bed. Moments ago the sound of screaming surrounded me, but now...silence. 'Malik.' I whisper, startling myself. Why had I thought of my brother? I close my eyes and try to think back to what I had been dreaming. The screaming, it's all I can remember. I get out of bed, heading to the phone to call my brother, to make sure he's okay. Before I can pick up the receiver, it rings. I pick it up. 'Hello?' I say.

'Good morning. I am speaking to Isis Ishtar?' Says the person on the other end.

'Yes you are. How may I help you?'

'I work for the Domino police. I have news of your brother, Malik. You may wish to be seated for what I have to tell you.'

'Tell me!' I ignore the mans request.

'I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm sorry Miss. Ishtar, your brother's dead.'

I fall to my knees and the phone falls from my hands. 'Dead...'

'Miss. Ishtar? Miss. Ishtar! Please answer me!' I hear the mans voice call.

I pick up the phone, still kneeling. 'I'm still here.'

'I'm sorry for your loss. But I'm afraid you're going to have to identify his body.'

'Okay. I'll fly there as soon as I can...' My words are slow.

'Thank you, Miss. Ishtar.'

'Goodbye...' I hang up the phone and get up. I walk over to my bed and collapse in a heap. Tears stream from my eyes. I know my brother wasn't the nicest person, and that he made some mistakes in his life, did some things he shouldn't have, but I never thought he deserved to die. I pray to the heavens. 'Please...look after my brother...'

* * *

Author's Notes: A big 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and also shed a lot of tears. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Oh...one more thing...do you think i should do a sequel? 


End file.
